Battle Royale
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: En la República de Reino Unido está prohibido el rock, esa música decadente. Los jóvenes crecen en un estado totalitario y controlador que promueve la competitividad. Como medida de control de rebeliones, la administración pone en marcha el Programa: cada año, 50 clases de distintos institutos son elegidas para luchar a muerte en la BATTLE ROYALE. AU. Slash. Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí Andy Riddle de nuevo trayendo diversidad a este hermoso centro, okno xd. Lamento si no me he puesto a trabajar en mis historias yaoi de Harry Potter con tanto denuedo, pero últimamente he estado un **_**poquitín**_** ocupado con varias historias y un bloqueo mental que me está descojonando.**

**Por un lado estoy trabajando en una adaptación yaoi de Cien Años de Soledad y en mi crossover HP/GOT, y estoy muy ocupado. No obstante me he puesto a hacer este proyecto que van a leer, una adaptación. **

**Este fic es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho y me gustó bastante y que la idea de adaptarlo significaría un gran logro para mí: Battle Royale. **

**Antes en había un escritor que inició a adaptarla hace un par de años -todavía cuando yo solo era un Guest que solo se animaba a comentar anónimamente fics yaois buenos xd- pero solo hizo un capitulo y se echó para atrás antes de borrarla.**

**Así que decidí hacerla, pero a mi propia mano. **

**Algunos detalles del fic original se mantendrán, aunque la historia no era yaoi (creo que era Hinny), como el hecho de que algunos adultos del canon van a ser adolescentes -imagínense a un Severus de diecisiete años en el mismo curso que Neville y Harry 7w7- así como Voldemort será un adolescente y bien malo (al principio pensaba en que fuera Draco que fuese el malo principal, pero luego cambié de opinión). En este mundo si que va a haber donceles -y posibilidad de mpreg también-. **

**Ademas de que voy a aprovechar a los personajes que apenas se mencionan en los libros a mi conveniencia :u.**

**Hasta ahora las parejas que van a aparecer son Harry/Zacharias Smith -crack pero planeo incorporarlo tambien a The Piece of Our Life, créanme que terminé amando a este shipp luego de un rol que tuve con mi novio (hasta tal punto que le puse ''Hacharias'' xdxd)- y el Sneville. No obstante les advierto que puede ser un poco gore la historia pero será atrapante.**

**Sin más:**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Battle Royale no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling y a Koushun Takami respectivamente. Yo solo me divierto, uwu.

* * *

**Despacho de la Secretaría de la Supervisión de la Autoridad Central de Fuerzas Especiales de la Defensa y la Asesoría de Experimentación Bélica del Ejército Especial de la Defensa **

**Para:** supervisor al mando del Experimento Bélico núm. 12/1997, del Programa núm. 68 **[20 de mayo, 18:15] **

Se han confirmado evidencias de una intrusión en el sistema central operativo del Gobierno. La intrusión no fue detectada el día en que se produjo, el día 12 de marzo. En este momento estamos investigando nuevas pruebas que proporcionen indicios de más intrusiones.

La identidad del intruso, sus intenciones y las posibles filtraciones también están siendo investigadas.

Dados los conocimientos especializados de informática del intruso, anticipamos que la elaboración de su perfil sufrirá un considerable retraso. La Secretaría de la Supervisión de la Autoridad Central de Fuerzas Especiales de la Defensa y la División de la Asesoría de Experimentación Bélica del Ejército Especial de la Defensa fueron informados de que los datos del Programa núm. 68 pueden haber resultado dañados, y como resultado inmediato se consideró posponer la ejecución del Programa número 12 hasta 1997.

En todo caso, dado que los preparativos del núm. 12 ya se habían completado y puesto que no había ningún indicio de que los datos hubieran sido filtrados a la población civil, hemos decidido que el programa se ejecutará según los términos previstos. En todo caso, reformularemos los futuros programas siguiendo el núm. 12 y del mismo modo implementaremos los cambios de diseño en el sistema _Death Eater. _

Como jefe de los equipos al mando en la ejecución de este experimento, usted, supervisor del Programa núm. 12, deberá proceder con extrema cautela. Además, el incidente de esta infiltración se considerará información de alto secreto y deberá ser tratada como tal.

* * *

**Battle Royale.**

**I**

* * *

''_**Y las puertas del infierno se abrieron de par en par ante los asustados viajeros''**_

* * *

**1.**

Cuando el autobús entró en la ciudad, los barrios ajardinados se transformaron en calles urbanas repletas de neones multicolores, faros de coches a toda velocidad y luces cuadriculadas en los edificios de oficinas.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos estaban hablando enfrente de un restaurante, en la acera, mientras esperaban un taxi.

Unos jóvenes desgarbados holgazaneaban y fumaban en el aparcamiento vacío de una tienda abierta las 24 horas.

Un obrero en bicicleta esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar. Hacía bastante frío para ser una noche de mayo, y el hombre llevaba puesta una chaqueta raída. Junto con las otras escenas, el obrero desapareció tras la ventana del autobús, engullido por el ronco murmullo del motor.

La pantalla digital del autobús, sobre la cabeza del conductor, señalaba las 8:57. Harry Potter (estudiante de séptimo año, clase B del instituto Hogwarts, de la ciudad Londres) había estado mirando por la ventana, inclinado por encima de Ron Weasley, que tenía el asiento de la ventana.

Cuando Ron empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa, Harry se miró el pie derecho, que sobresalía en el pasillo, y estiró los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatillas Keds. Antes las Keds no eran difíciles de encontrar, pero ahora eran extraordinariamente raras.

La loneta de la zapatilla derecha de Harry estaba rajada en el talón, y la tela se estaba deshilachado y adquiriendo el aspecto de los bigotes de un gato.

La empresa que fabricaba las zapatillas era estadounidense, pero el calzado en realidad se fabricaba en Colombia.

Era 1997, y la República de Inglaterra apenas sufría escasez de bienes. De hecho, la región contaba con todo tipo de productos, pero últimamente los bienes de importación tardaban en llegar. Bueno, era de esperar en un país con una política oficial de aislacionismo. Además, los Estados Unidos -tanto los miembros del Gobierno como los libros de texto se referían a ese país como «_los americanos imperialistas_»-eran enemigos del Estado.

Desde la parte trasera del autobús, Harry, observó a sus cuarenta y un compañeros de clase, iluminados por las turbias luces fluorescentes fijadas en los deslucidos paneles del techo. Todos ellos habían estado en la misma clase los siete últimos años. Todavía estaban nerviosos y parloteaban, porque apenas había transcurrido una hora desde que salieron de la ciudad donde vivían, Londres.

Pasar la primera noche de un viaje de estudios en un autobús parecía un poco cutre… Peor todavía: parecía como si fueran a una de aquellas marchas militares forzosas. Pero todo el mundo se tranquilizaría en cuanto cruzaran el puente, cogieran la autopista, y se encaminaran hacia su destino: las islas Cornualles.

En la parte delantera del autobús, sentadas alrededor del profesor, el Profesor Dumbledore, había un grupo de chicas gritonas: Hermione Granger, la delegada de la clase, con su cabello largo castaño, estaba muy guapa; a su lado estaba Lavender Brown, la altísima compañera de Granger en el equipo de lacrosse. ParvatiPatil era una joven india cuyo padre era concejal en un ayuntamiento. PenelopeClearwatter tenía fama de ser una estudiante modélica; llevaba gafas con moldura metálica que cuadraban perfectamente con su rostro sosegado e inteligente. Luego estaba Hannah Abbot que siempre estaba callada y apartada. Esas eran las chicas que manejaban el cuchicheo.

Se las podría llamar _las Neutrales_. Las chicas tendían a formar grupos, pero en la clase de septimo año, clase B, del instituto Hogwarts no destacaba ningún grupo en particular, así que hacer un listado de ellos tampoco parecíapertinente.

Si había algún grupo, era la "pandilla rebelde" o, para decirlo, francamente, la pandilla de delincuentes liderada por Daphne Greengrass. Tracey Davies y Pansy Parkinson completaban la banda. Harry no podía verlas desde donde se encontraba sentado.

Los asientos situados a la derecha del conductor estaban ligeramente levantados, y sobresaliendo de ellos se veían las cabezas de Diggory y Cho Chang, la pareja más formal de la clase. Se estaban riendo quizá de alguna tontería.

Al lado de Harry, junto al pasillo, se veía el enorme uniforme escolar de Riley Moon. Era el chico más grande de la clase, pero era muy tímido, el tipo de chico que siempre acaba siendo objeto de bromas e insultos. El gigantesco cuerpo de Moon parecía doblado sobre su consola de videojuegos, así que Harry solo veía su uniforme.

También sentados juntos al lado del pasillo estaban los deportistas: Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, y Jordan Lee.

El propio Harry había jugado en la Liga Infantil de Béisbol en la escuela y tenía fama de ser un espectacular stopper de segunda y tercera base. En realidad había sido muy amigo de Wood, pero al final se habían distanciado. En parte aquello se debió a que Harry había dejado de jugar al béisbol, pero también tenía que ver con el hecho de que hubiera empezado a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, lo que se consideraba una actividad poco patriótica. La madre de Wood se ponía de los nervios con ese tipo de cosas.

Sí, el rock era una actividad ilegal en el país. (Desde luego, había fisuras y lagunas legales. La guitarra eléctrica de Shuya venía con una pegatina aprobada por el Gobierno que decía: LA MÚSICA DECADENTE ESTÁ ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDA. El rock era música decadente.)

"Ahora que lo pienso" reflexionó, "yo también he cambiado de amigos."

Pudo oír que alguien se reía calladamente detrás del gran Moon. Era uno de los nuevos amigos suyos, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy tenía el pelo, rubio, corto y llevaba un arete con un intrincado diseño en la oreja izquierda.

Harry sabía quién era Malfoy antes incluso de que llegaran a ser compañeros de clase en segundo. Malfoy era conocido como El Tercer Hombre… el alero del equipo de baloncesto. Sus talentos deportivos eran similares a los de Harry, aunque Malfoy le había dicho en alguna ocasión: "Yo soy mejor, hermanito." Habían sido enemigos por un par de años pero luego tuvieron que dejar sus prejuicios de lado para poder jugar en el torneo de baloncesto.

Juntos, en la cancha de baloncesto por primera vez en la competición de segundo curso, habían formado un tándem letal, así que simplemente era normal que acabaran siendo colegas.

Sin embargo, Malfoy destacaba en muchas otras cosas además de ser muy bueno en deporte.

Sus notas en otras materias que no fueran matemáticas, historia, y biología no eran nada del otro mundo, pero su conocimiento del mundo real era increíble, y sus opiniones eran propias de un chico mayor, mucho más maduras que las de sus compañeros. De algún modo, tenía respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera sobre el mundo exterior, una información que desde luego no se podía conseguir en el país. Y siempre sabía qué decir cuando uno estaba hecho polvo, como «Ya lo sabes, aquí me tienes». Era arrogante, pero solo en broma.

En vez de mostrarse soberbio, sonreía y guiñaba un ojo. Nunca estuvo pagado de sí mismo, aunque si hacía bromas entorno. En resumen, Malfoy era un buen tipo.

Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de su colega, Finnigan, el graciosillo de la clase y amigo de Draco desde la escuela. Finnigan debía de habersoltado otro chiste, porque Malfoy se estaba riendo.

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado tras ellos. Su cuerpo larguirucho y flaco apenas cabía en el estrecho espacio de su asiento. Estaba leyendo un libro de bolsillo.

Era un muchacho reservado y estudiaba artes marciales desde que era más joven, así que proyectaba un aura de cierta dureza. No se juntaba mucho con los otros, pero cuando se le conocía un poco resultaba que era un chico muy agradable. Solo que era un poco tímido, sobretodo porque cuando era más joven era más gordo y asustadizo y sufrió abuso escolar hasta que decidió cambiar la situación. Harry era colega suyo. ¿Estaría leyendo aquel libro de poesía francesa que tanto le gustaba? (Los libros franceses traducidos eran fáciles de conseguir, lo cual no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que la República consideraba a Francia como "parte fundamental de nuestra patria" luego de anexarla hace mucho tiempo.)

Harry se quedó impresionado en cierta ocasión con una frase de una novela barata estadounidense que había encontrado en una librería de segunda mano: _Los amigos vienen y se van._

A lo mejor así eran las cosas. Y así como Wood y él habían dejado de ser amigos, podría llegar un momento en el que ya no fuera amigo de Draco y Neville

Bueno, o a lo mejor no.

Miró de reojo a Ron, que todavía andaba rebuscando en el interior de su bolsa. Harry y Ron eran amigos desde siempre. Y eso nunca cambiaría. Después de todo, eran amigos desde que mojaban la cama en aquella institución católica que ostentaba el pretencioso nombre de Casa de Caridad, donde acogían a huérfanos y a otros niños que, debido a determinadas _circunstancias_, ya no podían estar con sus padres. Se podría decir que casi estabancondenados a ser amigos.

La religión era otro asunto curioso.

En realidad, el país, bajo un sistema exclusivo nacionalsocialista, regido por una autoridad ejecutiva autodenominada _el Ministro_, no tenía una religión oficial nacional. (Malfoy dijo una vez, con una mueca de asco: _Esto es lo que se llama "fascismo eficaz". ¿En qué otro lugar del mundo podrías encontrar algo tan siniestro?_) La cosa más aproximada a una religión era la fe en el sistema político… pero este ni siquiera se podía comparar con ninguna religión conocida.

Así pues, la práctica religiosa estaba permitida en tanto en cuanto se ejerciera moderadamente, pero al mismo tiempo no se garantizaba la libertad de credo. Así que los fieles más pertinaces solo la practicaban en privado. El propio Harry nunca tuvo verdaderamente ninguna inclinación religiosa, pero ello se lo debía precisamente a aquella institución religiosa concreta, en la que consiguió crecer relativamente ajeno a cualquier fanatismo.

Pensaba que debía estar muy agradecido por ello.

Había orfanatos estatales, pero al parecer sus instalaciones y programas estaban dirigidos de mala manera y, por lo que había oído, servían como escuelas de adiestramiento para soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Defensa.

Se volvió y miró a su espalda.

El grupo de delincuentes entre los que se encontraban Gregory Crabbe y Vincent Goyle (¿o sus nombres eran al revés?) estaba sentado en los amplios asientos del final del autobús. Allí estaba el otro… Harry no podía verle la cara, pero entre los asientos podía verle la cabeza, con aquel pelo largo, extrañamente peinado, engominado hacia atrás, apoyado en la ventana de la derecha.

Aunque a su izquierda (bueno, parecía que Crabbe había dejado dos asientos libres entre medias) los otros estaban hablando y riendo sobre alguna guarrería, su cabeza permanecía absolutamenteinmóvil. A lo mejor se había quedado dormido. O a lo mejor, como Harry, estaba observando las luces de la ciudad.

Harry estaba completamente desconcertado por el hecho de que aquel muchacho, Tom Riddle _Jr._, hubiera querido participar realmente en una actividad tan infantil como un viaje de estudios.

Riddle era el líder de los matones en su barrio, un grupo en el que estaban también Crabbe y Goyle.

Riddle no era un tipo grande. Como mucho, era de la misma altura que Harry, pero podía acabar en un santiamén con cualquier estudiante del instituto, e incluso enfrentarse a la mafia local.

Su reputación era legendaria en todo Londres.

Y que su padre fuera el presidente de una empresa importante no le perjudicaba. (De todos modos había rumores de que era hijo ilegítimo. A Harry eso le traía sin cuidado, así que nunca se preocupó de averiguar más.)

Por supuesto, eso no habría sido suficiente.

Tenía un rostro inteligente e interesante, y su voz no era particularmente grave, pero había algo intimidatorio en ella.

Era el estudiante más listo de séptimo B, y el único que apenas podía disputarle el puesto era Boot pero este estudiaba tanto que apenas dormía.

En deportes, era mejor y más diestro que casi todos los de la clase. Los únicos del instituto que podían competir con él en serio eran, sí, el antiguo astro del béisbol, Harry Potter, y el actual alero estrella de baloncesto Draco Malfoy.

Así que, en todos los aspectos, _Tom Riddle era perfecto_.

Pero entonces… ¿cómo demonios un tipo tan perfecto podía haber llegado a ser el líder de una banda de matones? Bueno, en realidad eso no era asunto de Harry.

Pero sí había una cosa que podía asegurar y era que, en cierto sentido, casi tangible, Riddle era diferente.

Harry no podría explicar exactamente en qué sentido. Riddle nunca había hecho nada malo en la escuela. Nunca andaba incordiando a nadie como Moon, como hacía Crabbe. Pero había algo en él, como un… distanciamiento.

¿Sería eso? Al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Faltaba mucho a clase.

La idea de Riddle estudiando era un completo absurdo. Y cuando iba a clase, permanecía sentado en su pupitre, callado, como si estuviera pensando en algo que no tuviera nada que ver con la lección.

Harry pensaba:

"Si el Gobierno no tuviera el poder para obligarnos a cumplir con la enseñanza obligatoria, este probablemente no vendría a clase nunca. Por otro lado, quizá se dejara caer por clase solo porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. No sé…"

En cualquier caso, Harry se había imaginado que Riddle pasaría de una cosa tan trivial como un viaje de estudios, pero al final se presentó de repente. ¿Sería también que no tenía otra cosa que hacer?

-Harry.

Estaba concentrado en las luces del techo del autobús, pensando en Tom Riddle Jr., cuando una voz alegre y vivaracha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Desde el asiento inmediato, al otro lado del pasillo, Zacharias Smith le ofreció algo envuelto en una bolsa de celofán.

El paquete crujió y centelleó como agua bajo la luz blanca: estaba lleno de galletas redondas de color marrón claro.

Estaba atado en la parte de arriba con una cinta dorada.

Smith era un doncel perteneciente al grupo Neutral, como las del grupo de Granger -contando el hecho de que a los donceles se les clasificaba en el mismo grupo que las mujeres en la sociedad-. Aparte de sus ojos, que eran llamativamente azules, tenía una cara bastante linda, y un cabello rubio bien cuidado. No era muy alto -medía como 1,63 como mucho-, pero era optimista.

En definitiva, un joven doncel normal.

Si había algo que mereciera resaltarse de él, era probablemente el hecho de que escribía los mejores trabajos en clase de literatura

. Por eso había conocido a Smith: él se pasaba las horas muertas escribiendo letras para sus canciones en los márgenes de sus cuadernos, y el rubio insistió en leerlas.

Zacharias habitualmente andaba con el grupo de Granger, pero como aquel día había llegado tarde, no había tenido más remedio que coger uno de los asientos que habían quedado libres.

Harry medio extendió la mano y levantó las cejas como si quisiera preguntar qué era aquello.

Por alguna razón, Smith pareció un tanto turbado, su rostro adquiriendo un extraño rubor:

-M-mi h-hermano me pidió que le preparara unas galletas. Estas son las que han sobrado. Están recién hechas, así que las traje para t-ti y para la comadreja.

"Comadreja" era el apodo de Ron.

Aunque era bastante alto y parecía una, el apodo parecía muy apropiado para alguien que era muy astuto.

La mayoría de las chicas y donceles lo llamaban por su verdadero nombre, pero Smith no tenía problemas en llamar a los chicos por sus apodos, y el hecho de que aquella costumbre apenas incomodara a los afectados indicaba únicamente hasta qué punto era inofensivo.

(Harry tenía un apodo relacionado con las prácticas deportivas, el mismo nombre de una famosa marca decigarrillos, pero al igual que le ocurría a Draco con su apodo de _El Tercer Hombre_, nadie lo utilizaba delante de él.) Harry ya se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero recordó que Zacharias era la única persona, que no fuera un _chico_, que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, en vez de usar el apellido.

Ron, que había estado escuchándolos, se metió en la conversación.

-¿De verdad? ¿Son para nosotros? ¡Muchas gracias! Si las has hecho tú, me apuesto lo que quieras a que estarán deliciosas.

Ron le arrebató la bolsa de la mano a Harry, desató inmediatamente la cintay cogió una galleta.

-¡Vaya… están increíbles!

Mientras Ron alababa a Smith, Harry hizo una mueca de humorística desesperación. ¿Se podía ser más torpe en el arte del halago?

Cuando Smith se sentó al lado de Harry, Ron había empezado a lanzarle miraditas, por encima de su amigo, estirándose en el asiento, presa de los nervios.

Aquello había ocurrido hacía un mes y medio, durante las vacaciones de primavera. Ron y Harry habían ido a pescar al embalse que proveía de agua a toda la ciudad.

_-Eh, Harry, estoy un poco enamorado…_

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es?_

_-Es un doncel_

_-¿De nuestra clase?_

_-Ajá._

_-¿Cuál? Hay cuatro. ¿Zabini? ¿Thomas? ¿Nott?_

_-¡Eh, tú…! Al contrario que a ti, a mí no me van…_

_-Son bastante apuestos. Quizá Zabini sea bastante duro y que solo Neville se le acerca, pero tiene su gracia…_

_-Bien, deja las majaderías, Potter._

_-Ya, ¿no me digas que…? ¿Smith…?_

_-Este… Sí._

_-Bueno, es majo._

_-¿A que sí? ¿Verdad que sí?_

_-Que sí, que sí…_

Sí.

Ron era absolutamente transparente. Pero a pesar de su comportamiento, Zacharias parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto de los sentimientos que el pelirrojo sentíahacia él. A lo mejor era un poco lentito en asuntos de ese tipo o algo, pensaba Harry.

Harry cogió una galleta de la bolsa, todavía en manos de Ron, y la examinó detenidamente. Luego se volvió hacia el doncel.

-Entonces, ¿las galletas que no están recién hechas pierden sabor?

-Ajá, sí -asintió, con los ojos extrañamente bizcos.

-Lo cual significa que las has probado y estás segura de que saben bien.

Puede que hubiera aprendido esa forma de sarcasmo de Draco. A menudo lo utilizaba últimamente para zaherir a otros compañeros de clase, pero Smith solo emitió una risa divertida y dijo:

-Creo que sí.

-¡Vamos…! -interrumpió Ron otra vez- Ya te he dicho que estaban buenas, ¿verdad, Zacharias?

El doncel sonrió.

-Gracias. Eres muy amable.

Ron se quedó petrificado de repente, como si hubiera metido los dedos enun enchufe y se hubiera quedado mudo. Mirando en silencio hacia su regazo, procedió a devorar su galleta.

Harry sonrió y se comió el resto de su galleta. El cálido y dulce sabor, y el agradable olor se dispersaron por su boca.

-Mmm… Están buenas-

Smith, que había estado observándolo durante todo ese tiempo, exclamó:

-¡Gracias!

Puede que estuviera equivocado, pero había algo en su tono de voz muy distinto a lo que había podido percibir cuando le dio las gracias a Ron.

Bueno, un momento… es verdad, estaba mirándolo mientras se comía la galleta. ¿Eran realmente las sobras de la hornada que había preparado para su hermano? A lo mejor las había hecho para otra persona… O a lo mejor simplemente estaba pensando tonterías.

Entonces, por alguna razón, Harry pensó en Fleur. Iba dos años por delante y había sido compañera en el club de música hasta el año anterior.

En la República de Inglaterra, el rock estaba estrictamente prohibido en las actividades de los clubes escolares, pero cuando su tutora, la señora Pomfrey, estaba ausente, los miembros del club de música tocaban rock por su cuenta.

Naturalmente, el club de música solía atraer a ese tipo de alumnos. FleurDelacour era la persona que mejor sabía tocar el saxo. Sin embargo, cuando se ponía a tocar el saxo en clave de rock, era la mejor de todo el club de música. Era alta (casi de la misma estatura que Harry, que medía uno setenta) y de piel como la luna, y como tenía un rostro notablemente maduro y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, tenía un aspecto alucinante con el saxo entre las manos.

Harry se quedó prendado ante aquella visión.

Luego le enseñó a tocar algunos acordes difíciles a la guitarra. (Decía que había tocado un poco antes de empezar con el saxo.) Desde ese momento en adelante, Harry se pasó cada minuto que tenía libre practicando con la guitarra, y cuando llegó a cuarto ya era el mejor guitarrista del club de música. Y todo porque quería que ella lo oyera tocar.

Entonces, un día, cuando dio la casualidad de que los dos se encontraban solos en la sala de música, después de clase, tocó y cantó una versión de Summertime Blues que la dejó impresionado.

-Eso ha estado genial, Harry. Ha sido alucinante…

Aquel día, se compró una lata de cerveza por primera vez en su vida y lo celebró con una fiesta solitaria y privada. Sabía genial. Pero tres días después, cuando le pidió salir, confesando que «Eeeeh, de verdad, me gustas mucho», ella respondió que «Lo siento, pero ya estoy saliendo con otra persona». Al final, Fleur Delacour se fue a otro instituto de bachillerato que contaba con un buen departamento de música. Con su novio, un tal ''Bill''.

Lo cual devolvió a Harry al momento de su conversación con Ron en elembalse durante las vacaciones de primavera.

_-¿Estás todavía enamorado de Delacour?_

_-Sí, creo que estaré por ella lo que me queda de vida._

_Ron parecía perplejo._

_-Pero tiene novio, ¿no?_

_Lanzando el anzuelo plateado con todas sus fuerzas, como si estuviera lanzando una bola dentro del estadio desde el jardín en un partido de béisbol, Harry contestó:_

_-Eso no importa._

Harry le cogió la bolsa de galletas a Ron, que todavía estaba mirándose el ombligo.

-¿Es que no vas a dejar ninguna para Zacharias?

-Oh… oh, sí, claro… Lo siento…

Harry le devolvió la bolsita al doncel.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. No importa. Quedáoslas todas…

-¿De verdad? Pero no deberíamos ser los únicos que…

Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia del chico que estaba sentado al lado de Smith.

Ataviado con su uniforme escolar, Viktor Krum permanecía apoyado contra la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Puede que estuviera durmiendo. Llevaba el pelo tan corto que parecía un monje. Su cara, con una barba ligeramente incipiente, le recordaba a Harry uno de esos personajes rudos de película.

Bueno, él solo sabía una cosa: que aunque en Séptimo estaban los mismos estudiantes que el año anterior, Krum había llegado en abril desde las provincias búlgaras –Bulgaria pertenecía a la gigantesca República para esos entonces- .

Y por alguna circunstancia concreta, algún accidente o alguna enfermedad (no parecía que fuera uno de esos tipos que se quedan postrados en la cama, así que debió de ser algún accidente), Krum tuvo que repetir curso, porque no pudo acudir a clase durante más de seis meses. En otras palabras, era un año mayor que Harry y sus compañeros de clase.

El propio Harry nunca le había contado a nadie aquello, pero eso era lo que había oído. En realidad, no había oído muchas cosas buenas de Krum.

Corría el rumor de que había sido un conocido matón en su último colegio y que su hospitalización era el resultado de una pelea. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, que concedían algún fundamento a las murmuraciones.

Una enorme cicatriz, que parecía la herida de un cuchillo, le cruzaba la frente sobre la ceja izquierda, y cuando se cambiaban en los vestuarios del gimnasio (por cierto, Krum tenía la complexión de un boxeador de los pesos medios), Harry no pudo sino estremecerse al descubrir el mismo tipo de cicatrices por sus brazos y por toda la espalda. Tenía dos cicatrices redondeadas, bastante juntas, en el hombro izquierdo. Parecían heridas de disparos, pero eso era inconcebible.

Cada vez que escuchaba aquellos rumores sobre Krum, alguien inevitablemente sugería:

-Seguro que acaba encontrándose las caras con Riddle.

Justo después de que Krum fuera trasladado a su colegio, aquel idiota de Goyle había intentado intimidarlo.

Los detalles exactos de lo que había ocurrido a continuación solo los conocía de oídas, pero al parecer Crabbe se puso pálido, se retiró, y se alejó lloriqueando y llamando a gritos a Riddle para que lo ayudara. Sin embargo, Riddle se mostró indiferente y solo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a su ''siervo''.

Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a Krum.

Así que, hasta el momento al menos, ambos habían conseguido evitar la confrontación.

Riddle no parecía muy interesado en Krum. Y Krum no parecía interesado en Riddle. El resultado era que el salón vivía en paz y armonía. Una suerte.

Todo el mundo evitaba a Krum por su edad y por culpa de los rumores. Pero a Harry no le gustaba juzgar a la gente basándose únicamente en los rumores. Como alguien dijo una vez, _si puedes ver las cosas con tus propios ojos, no hay necesidad de que pongas la oreja para averiguar lo que dicen los demás_.

Harry observó a Smith y apuntó con la barbilla a Krum.

-¿Estará dormido?

-Humm… -murmuró Smith, mirando de reojo a Krum.

-No querría despertarlo.

-No parece de esa clase de chicos a los que les apasionan las galletas, de todos modos.

Smith ahogó una risilla, y justo cuando Harry se disponía a ofrecerle las galletas, oyeron:

-No, gracias.

Aquella voz fuerte y grave resonó en su cabeza.

Aunque Harry no había escuchado muchas veces su voz, era obvio que aquellas palabras las había pronunciado Viktor Krum, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque al parecer no estaba dormido. De repente se dio cuenta de que apenas había oído hablar a Krum, a pesar de que lo habían trasladado a su colegio hacía más de un mes.

Smith observó a Krum y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

Este se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y se metió otra galleta entera en la boca.

Siguió charlando con Smith y Ron durante un rato hasta que…

Eran casi las diez en punto cuando notó algo extraño. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo en el interior del autobús. Ron, que estaba a su izquierda, de repente se había quedado dormido y respiraba suavemente. El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba resbalando hacia el pasillo. Zacharias Smith también se había quedado dormido. Nadie estaba hablando, al parecer. Nadie estaba despierto. Bueno, vale… a esa hora cualquiera con un sentido estricto de los horarios saludables podría estar ya en la cama, pero aun así, aquel era un viaje que habían estado anhelando durante mucho tiempo.

¿No era un poco pronto para quedarse dormidos, cuando apenas habían salido de la ciudad? ¿Por qué nadie cantaba o algo?

¿No tenía aquel autobús una de aquellas atroces y odiadas maquinillas que tanto detestaba… un karaoke?

Lo peor de todo era que él también estaba sucumbiendo al sueño y se estaba quedando adormilado. Miró a su alrededor medio aturdido… y luego ya no fue capaz de mover la cabeza, en la que sentía una enorme pesadez. Se desmoronó contra su asiento.

Su mirada deambuló hasta dar con la estrecha franja del espejo retrovisor que había en el centro del parabrisas, envuelto en la oscuridad.

A duras penas consiguió discernir la diminuta imagen de la parte superior del cuerpo del conductor.

El rostro del conductor estaba cubierto con lo que parecía ser una máscara. Una especie de tubo le salía de la máscara. Había unas finas tiras de goma que se la sujetaban a la cabeza, por encima y por debajo de las orejas.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Salvo por la especie de tubo, aquello parecía una máscara de oxígeno de las que se utilizan en las emergencias de los aviones.

Escuchó un crujido a su derecha. Tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir echar un vistazo. Sentía una enorme pesadez en todo el cuerpo. Era como si estuviera sumergido en un inmenso bote de gelatina transparente.

Krumse había conseguido levantar y luchaba a brazo partido para abrir una ventana. Pero bien fuera porque estuviera atascada por el óxido y la suciedad, o bien porque se hubiera roto el cierre, lo cierto es que la ventana se negó a abrirse.

Krum golpeó con el puño izquierdo el cristal.

"Está intentando romper el cristal. ¿Qué es toda esta mierda?"

Pero el cristal no se rompió.

El puño, dispuesto a golpear el cristal una segunda vez, pareció debilitarse de repente y cayó torpemente.

El cuerpo de Krum se derrumbó en el asiento. Harry creyó oír aquella voz grave que acababa de oír hacía solo un rato, como en un grito ahogado.

-Maldita sea…

Casi inmediatamente, Harry se quedó dormido también.

**2.**

Por un momento, Harry pensó que se encontraba en su clase de siempre.

No era la clase de siempre de Séptimo, pero había un atril, una pizarra vieja y, a la izquierda, una gran peana con un enorme televisor. Había filas de pupitres y sillas de contrachapado atornillado a tubos metálicos.

En el pupitre de Harry alguien había grabado un grafiti antigubernamental en una esquina, con un bolígrafo: «Al Ministro le gustan las mujeres de uniforme.» Luego vio a todo el mundo en los pupitres, los chicos con uniformes escolares abotonados hasta arriba y las chicas vestidas con sus uniformes escolares de marineritas: sus cuarenta y un compañeros que solo unos momentos antes (al menos eso era lo que le había parecido) iban juntos de viaje en el autobús.

Lo único que pasaba era que estaban todos completamente dormidos… algunos, tumbados sobre sus pupitres, y otros, derrumbados sobre sus asientos.

Sentado junto a una ventana de cristal esmerilado, en el lado del pasillo (suponiendo que aquel edificio tuviera la misma disposición que su colegio), Harryrecorrió con la mirada el resto de la sala. Al parecer él era el único que estaba despierto. Delante de él, a su izquierda y hacia la mitad de la sala, estaba Ron. Detrás de él se encontraba Smith y, al otro lado de Ron, estaba Malfoy. Todos ellos estaban derrumbados sobre los pupitres, durmiendo profundamente.

El larguirucho corpachón de Neville Longbottom yacía tumbado sobre un pupitre junto a las ventanas de la pared izquierda del aula. Al final, Harry comprendió que la asignación de asientos era idéntica a la que tenían en el instituto Hogwarts.

Entonces comenzó a comprender por qué el lugar le resultaba tan extraño. Las ventanas parecían estar cubiertas como con una especie de planchas negras.

¿Paneles metálicos?

Estos proporcionaban un gélido reflejo de la turbia luz delas hileras de fluorescentes que colgaban del techo. Las ventanas de cristal esmerilado que daban al pasillo parecían estar cubiertas con telas negras por fuera. A lo mejor también eran planchas de metal. Era imposible determinar la hora que era.

Harry miró su reloj de pulsera. Marcaba la una.

¿De la mañana?

¿De la tarde?

La fecha señalaba que era «22 Jue», lo cual significaba que, a menos que alguien hubiera estado manipulando su reloj, habían transcurrido de tres a quince horas desde que sufrió aquel extraño ataque de somnolencia.

"Muy bien, supongamos que me quedé dormido… Sin embargo…"

Harry miró a sus compañeros de clase.

Algo no iba bien. Desde luego, toda la situación era muy rara. Pero había algo en particular que le incomodaba…

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que era. Con la cara apoyada en el pupitre, Zacharias tenía un collar de metal plateado ceñido a su cuello, justo por encima de la camisa. Como la chaqueta de Ron estaba abotonada hastaarriba, el collar metálico apenas se veía, pero consiguió vislumbrarlo también. Draco, Neville… todos tenían un collar metálico alrededor del cuello.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Levantó la mano derecha buscando su propio collar metálico.

Notó algo duro y frío. Aquella misma cosa debía estar aprisionando su cuello. Tiró un poco del collar, pero estaba tan ceñido que ni siquiera se movió. En el momento en que fue consciente de tenerlo en torno a su cuello, comenzó a sentirse asfixiado.

"¡Collares metálicos! ¡Collares metálicos, como si fuéramos unos putos perros!"

Se peleó un poco con el collar, pero pronto se rindió. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido en el viaje de estudios.

Notó la bolsa de deporte a sus pies, en el suelo.

La noche anterior había metido despreocupadamente algo de ropa, una toalla, el cuaderno de viaje de la escuela y una petaca de bourbon. Todos tenían también sus bolsas a los pies.

De repente se oyó un violento ruido en la entrada, y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Levantó la mirada.

Entró un hombre.

Era alto y fornido. Llevaba unos pantalones de color beis claro, una chaqueta gris, una corbata roja y unos mocasines negros. Toda su indumentaria parecía bastante raída. En la solapa de la chaqueta llevaba prendida una insignia de color naranja, lo cual indicaba su relación con la administración gubernamental.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era su corte de pelo. Lo llevaba largo, hasta los hombros, como una jovencita. A Harry le recordaba la carátula fotocopiada y granulada de una cinta de Joan Baez que había comprado en el mercado negro.

El hombre se plantó ante el atril y echó un vistazo a toda la clase. Su mirada se detuvo en él, que era el único despierto… suponiendo que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Ambos permanecieron sin inmutarse, mirándose al menos durante un minuto entero. Pero a lo mejor porque los otros estudiantes ya se estaban desperezando, y las toses y los bostezos iban oyéndose poco a poco por toda la clase, el hombre apartó la mirada de Harry. Los movimientos y bostezos de unos despertaron a los otros de su profunda ensoñación.

Harry miró al resto de la clase. A medida que se despertaban, daba la impresión de que sus ojos intentaban entender dónde estaban. Todo el mundo estaba confuso.

Harry cruzó la mirada con Ron cuando este se volvió. Señaló su collar, dándose unos golpecitos en el cuello. Ron inmediatamente se llevó las manos al cuello. Parecía conmocionado. Sacudió la cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda, y luego se volvió hacia el atril. Smith también buscó la mirada de Harry, con una mirada aterrorizada. El solo pudo encogerse de hombros a modo de respuesta.

En cuanto todos se despertaron, el hombre dijo con una voz alegre:

-Muy bien, ¿todos despiertos? ¡Espero que hayáis dormido bien!

Nadie contestó.

Luciendo una amplia sonrisa, el hombre siguió hablando tras el atril.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Entonces procederé con la presentación. Antes de nada, yo soy vuestro nuevo instructor: Rudolphus Lestrange.

El hombre que se presentó a sí mismo como Lestrange se volvió hacia la pizarra y escribió su nombre en grandes letras con una tiza.

¿Rudolphus Lestrange? ¿Qué era aquello: una especie de broma o qué? Dada la situación, a lomejor era un seudónimo.

De repente, la delegada femenina de clase, Hermione, se levantó y dijo:

-No entiendo qué está sucediendo aquí. -Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella, cuyos largos cabellos caían en cascada por su espalda.

Parecía bastante nerviosa, pero su voz seguía siendo firme y grave.

Sin embargo, ella probablemente se hacía ilusiones pensándose que habían tenido un accidente de tráfico o algún otro suceso que había propiciado que perdieran la consciencia.

Se giró a su alrededor y los miró a todos, provocando una avalancha de gritos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Tú también te quedaste dormido?

-Pero ¿qué hora es?

-¿Estábamos todos dormidos?

-Maldita sea, no tengo mi reloj.

-¿Tú te acuerdas de haber bajado del autobús? ¿O de haber venido aquí?

-¿Quién demonios es ese tío?

-No me acuerdo de nada de nada.

-Esto es horrible. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tengo miedo.

Al observar cómo Lestrange escuchaba tranquilamente a los estudiantes, Harry fue escrutando lentamente a toda la clase. Había varios compañeros que también habían permanecido en silencio.

El primero en el que se fijó estaba sentado a su espalda, en diagonal, en la última mesa de la fila del medio. Era Riddle. Bajo su pelo engominado hacia atrás, su mirada impasible permanecía fija, clavada en el hombre del atril. Su mirada era tan tranquila que ni siquiera parecía feroz. No prestaba ninguna atención a su círculo de compinches, que estaban intentando llamar su atención entre nervios y gritos.

Luego también estaba Greengrass, sentada en la segunda fila, junto a la ventana. Era la única que parecía hastiada y aburrida. Su silla estaba separada del resto de su grupo, formado por Davies y Parkinson.

Por supuesto, ninguna de las chicas (ni de los chicos, para el caso) intentaron dirigirle la palabra.

Y aunque Greengrass tenía el espléndido aspecto de una dama de alta sociedad, su rostro siempre mostraba una extraña expresión de indiferencia. Miraba a Lestrange con los brazos cruzados.

Neville, sentado justo delante de ella, estaba hablando con Wood.

Krum estaba sentado en la penúltima fila, junto a la ventana. También permanecía en silencio, observando a Lestrange. Pero sacó un chicle y empezó a mascarlo, al tiempo que seguía observando al profesor mientras movía la mandíbula.

Harry miró hacia delante.

Smith todavía permanecía girada,mirándolo. Sus ojos azules vibraban nerviosos. Harry lanzó una mirada a Ron que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, pero este estaba ocupado hablando con Draco Malfoy. Harry volvió de inmediato la mirada hacia Smith, levantó la barbilla ligeramente y asintió. Aquello pareció tener un efecto calmante en el doncel. Sumirada pareció relajarse un poco.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Por favor, silencio… -Lestrange dio varias palmadas para captar la atención de los estudiantes. La algarabía remitió repentinamente.- Permitidme explicaros la situación. La razón por la que estáis hoy aquí… -dijo- es para mataros unos a otros.

Nadie despegó los labios. Todos permanecieron petrificados, como figuras en una fotografía. Pero Krum continuó mascando su chicle. Su expresión no había cambiado nada… Harry creyó haber entrevisto una especie de levísima sonrisa en su rostro.

Lestrange continuó sonriendo y añadió:

-Vuestra clase ha sido seleccionada para el Programa de este año.

Alguien gritó.

**3.**

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

Se oyó el ruido de una silla al caer cuando alguien se puso en pie.

La voz era lo suficientemente chillona para hacer que Harry intentara otear el pupitre que había más allá de Neville.

Era Terry Boot, el presidente de la clase. Tenía el rostro más que pálido. Lo tenía casi gris, un surrealista contraste con sus gafas de montura plateada, y recordaba una de aquellas serigrafías de Andy Warhol catalogadas en los libros de texto de arte como «el decadente arte de los imperialistas americanos».

Algunos de sus compañeros de clase tal vez estaban esperando que Boot presentara alguna adecuada protesta bien argumentada.

¿De verdad había que matar a los amigos con los que habías estado saliendo por ahí hasta ayer?

Imposible.

Alguien estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error.

"Oye, presi, ¿te importaría ocuparte de esto por nosotros?"

Pero Boot los dejó colgados a todos.

-Mi… mi padre es director de Asuntos Medioambientales en el Gobierno de Londres. ¿Cómo va a seleccionarse para el programa la clase en la queestoy yo?

Debido a sus temblores, su voz tensa sonaba incluso más histérica de lo habitual.

El hombre que decía llamarse Lestrange sonrió e hizo un gesto paternalista conla cabeza, haciendo ondear su cabellera al viento.

-Veamos… Tú eres Terry Alexander Boot, ¿correcto?

Boot asintió.

-Deberías saber lo que es la igualdad. Atiéndeme: todo el mundo nace igual. El trabajo de tu padre en el Gobierno de barrios insignificantes no te otorga ningún derecho a privilegios especiales. No eres distinto a los demás. Escuchadme todos -habló el 'Profesor'- Todos vosotros tenéis historias y pasados distintos y personales. Desde luego, algunos de vosotros provenís de familias acaudaladas, otras de familias pobres. Pero circunstancias que están más allá de vuestro control, como las descritas, no deberían determinar lo que sois. Todos vosotros debéis ser conscientes de lo que sois por vuestros propios medios. Así que, Boot, no pretendas convencernos de que eres alguien especial… ¡porque no lo eres!

Lestrange le espetó aquello con un alarido tan repentino que Boot se derrumbó en su silla.

El pseudo maestro lo observó durante un rato con una mirada feroz, pero luego volvió a lucir su sardónica sonrisa.

-Vuestra clase será mencionada en las noticias matinales de hoy. Por supuesto, como el Programa tiene que llevarse a cabo en secreto, los detalles no se revelarán hasta que acabe el juego. Veamos ahora, ah, sí… Bien… -Bajó la mirada para consultar sus notas- A vuestros padres ya se les ha notificado.

Todo el mundo parecía perdido y estupefacto.

¿Compañeros de clase destripándose unos a otros?

Imposible.

-Aún no creéis que esto os pueda estar pasando a vosotros, ¿verdad?

Lestrange se rascó la cabeza con aire de tener alguna duda. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta y exclamó:

-¡Eh, muchachos! ¡Entrad!

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y entraron tres hombres como un vendaval.

Los tres vestían ropa de combate de camuflaje y botas militares, y traían bajo el brazo cascos metálicos con la insignia oficial.

Era evidente que eran soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales de Defensa. Traían rifles de asalto colgando del hombro, y Harry pudo ver pistolas automáticas enfundadas colgando de sus cinturones.

Uno de los soldados era muy alto, llevaba el pelo rojo peinado de forma que acordaba a un león y daba la impresión de ser un guerrero.

Otro, igual de alto, tenía una cara seria y mirada inexpresiva. El último venía sonriendo, pero quedó eclipsado por el carismade los otros dos.

Traían un saco de nailon, grande y grueso, que recordaba las fundas de los sacos de dormir. En algunas partes del saco sobresalían bultos, como si estuviera lleno de piñas.

Rudolphus Lestrange permaneció junto a la ventana, y los tres hombres colocaron en el atril el saco, que se quedó allí, a horcajadas. Parecía querer volcarse hacia el lado de las ventanas, y se quedó colgando, tal vez porque lo que tenía dentro no pesaba mucho.

Lestrange anunció:

-Permitidme presentaros a estos hombres, que os ayudarán durante el Programa. Los señores Scrimgeour, Schacklebolt y Carrow. Y ahora, ¿por qué no les muestran lo que hay ahí dentro?

El soldado del peinado modernillo, Scrimgeour, se aproximó al atril desde el lado del pasillo, tiró de la cremallera y empujó la bolsa abierta. Una cosa empapada en rojo…

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Antes de que se abriera por completo, una de las chicas de la primera fila chilló enloquecida. Inmediatamente la siguieron todas las demás. Como todos los pupitres y las sillas empezaron a entrechocar, otras voces gritaron:

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Y un coro de sopranos se elevó en el aire.

Harry se quedó sin aliento.

Pudo ver en el interior de la bolsa medio abierta el cuerpo del maestro que estaba al cuidado de la clase de Septimo B durante el viaje, Albus Dumbledore. Ahora ya era el que había sido su maestro. De hecho, ya era el que había sido conocido como señor Dumbledore.

Su liviano traje gris azulado estaba empapado en sangre. Solo seguía en su cara la mitad de las grandísimas gafas negras que le habían valido el apodo de Búho Loco.

Normal: únicamente le quedaba la mitad izquierda de su cabeza. Bajo un solo cristal, un globo ocular marmóreo y carmesí observaba con mirada ausente el techo. Una gelatina grisácea, lo que seguramente debían de haber sido sus sesos, colgaban sobre lo que le quedaba de pelo. Como si se alegrara de haberse liberado, el brazo izquierdo, todavía con el reloj, se había deslizado fuera del saco y colgaba por la parte anterior del atril. Solo los que estaban en la primera fila pudieron darse cuenta de que no tenía la otra mano.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… silencio, ya -Lestrange dio unas palmadas, pero los alaridos de las chicas no menguaban- Callaos ya. ¡Silencio!

De repente, el soldado de piel cobriza, Schacklebolt sacó la pistola.

Harry imaginó que haría un disparo de advertencia al techo pero, en vez de eso, el soldado agarró con una mano la bolsa que contenía al profesor Dumbledore y tiró el saco al suelo.

Agarró la cabellera y la levantó hasta la altura de su cara.

Parecía el héroe de una peli de ciencia ficción enfrentándose a una larva gigante. El soldado le metió dos tiros a la cabeza del Profesor.

Los restos salieron volando.

Las potentes balas le arrancaron los sesos y los huesos: una masa informe salpicó todos los rostros y las pecheras de los estudiantes de la primera fila.

Los ecos del disparo aún resonaban. Era difícil descubrir cualquier rasgo del Profesor en aquella cabeza.

El soldado arrastró el cuerpo a un lado del atril. Ya nadie gritaba.

* * *

**QUEDAN 42 ESTUDIANTES**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mis amados camaradas, que trabajáis por la Revolución y levantáis nuestra amada nación. _

_Esos apestosos americanos todavía siguen acosando a nuestra República, intentando sabotearla._

_Han explotado a los pueblos de otras naciones, naciones que deberían haber sido nuestras aliadas, traicionándolas, lavándoles el cerebro y arrojándolas en las garras de sus propias tácticas imperialistas. _

_Y si pudieran, a la menor oportunidad se abalanzarían contra la patria con la idea de invadir el suelo de nuestra país -revolucionario más avanzado del mundo- para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan con el fin de destruir nuestro pueblo. _

_Ante estas funestas circunstancias, el Programa experimental número 68 es absolutamente necesario para nuestra nación. _

_Desde luego, me causa una inmensa tristeza pensar en los miles y decenas de miles de jóvenes que perderán sus vidas a la tierna edad de diecisiete años. _

_Pero si sus vidas servirán para proteger la independencia de nuestro pueblo, ¿no tenemos derecho a exigir que su carne y su sangre se derrame y se mezcle con nuestra hermosa tierra, que heredamos de nuestros ancestros, para que vivan por toda la eternidad? _

_Como todos vosotros sabéis, nuestra nación no tiene un sistema de servicio militar obligatorio. _

_El Ejército, la Marina y las Fuerzas Especiales de Defensa del Aire están integradas por espíritus patrióticos, jóvenes voluntarios todos ellos, apasionados soldados de la Revolución y la construcción de nuestra nación._

_Arriesgan sus vidas siempre, día y noche, en las líneas del frente. Querría que considerarais el Programa como un sistema único de reclutamiento en nuestro país. Con el fin de proteger nuestra nación, queda abierto este programa, en el año 1947._

_-Discurso del Ministro Gellert Grindellwart, 8 de julio de 1947._

* * *

**Battle Royale.**

**I**

_"**Aun con dolor en mi pecho, sigo avanzando hacia delante con el objetivo de vengarme.".**_

* * *

**1.**

La primera vez que Harry había oído hablar del Programa había sido en primer año. O puede que en quinto.

Fue cuando lo dejaron en la Casa de Caridad, donde lo llevó un amigo de sus padres después de que estos murieran en un _accidente de tráfico_.

Todos sus parientes se habían negado a quedarse con él. Se enteró que semejante desprecio se debía a que sus padres se habían visto envueltos en actividades antigubernamentales, pero nunca pudo confirmar aquella historia.

Estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de juegos con Ron Weasley, que había llegado a la Casa de Caridad antes que él (se decía que los padres de Ron habían conspirado junto a los de Harry en un montón de tramas contra el gobierno, por lo que habían tenido que _desaparecer_).

Su programa favorito de dibujos animados acababa de terminar, y la superintendente de la institución, Alaynne McGonnagall -hija de la antigua superintendente Minerva McGonnagall- en aquel momento, cambió de canal.

Harry estaba mirando precisamente la pantalla, pero en cuanto vio al hombre con un traje rígido dirigirse a él, se dio cuenta de que era aquel aburridísimo programa que se llamaba _las noticias_ y que ponían en todos los canales a distintas horas.

El hombre estaba leyendo un papel. Harry no podía recordar exactamente lo que decía, pero siempre era lo mismo y probablemente era algo parecido a esto:

_Hemos recibido un informe de las Fuerzas Especiales de Defensa y del Gobierno que anuncia que el Programa en St Ottery finalizó ayer a las 3:12 de la tarde._

_Han transcurrido tres años desde que se implementó el último Programa. La promoción era el septimo curso, clase E, del instituto de secundaria Ilvermorny núm. 4. _

_La localización, desconocida hasta este momento, fue la isla de Hopeland, a cuatro kilómetros de distancia de Kent. _

_El vencedor de esta edición ha ganado tras tres días, siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos de Programa. _

_Además, con la recuperación de los cadáveres y las autopsias que se efectuaron hoy, se han determinado ya las causas de las muertes de los treinta y ocho estudiantes fallecidos: diecisiete murieron por heridas de armas de fuego, nueve por heridas de cuchillos o armas blancas, cinco por armas contundentes y tres por asfixia hasta la muerte…_

Apareció en la pantalla una imagen de lo que parecía ser el _vencedor_: una chica vestida con un uniforme de marinerita -los trajes escolares de la republica siempre habían sido 'militarizados'- muy ajado.

Agarrada entre dos soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales de Defensa, seguía mirando a la cámara, con el rostro crispado. Bajo su largo pelo enmarañado, había un pegote de una sustancia de un color oscuro en su sien derecha.

Harry aún podía recordar perfectamente cómo aquel rostro crispado de vez en cuando parecía esbozar algo que se asemejaba, de un modo bastante raro, a una sonrisa.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que había visto a una persona loca. Pero en aquel momento no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a aquella muchacha. Él solo se sintió inexplicablemente atemorizado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Creía recordar que en aquel momento había preguntado: "¿Qué es todo eso, señorita McGonnagall?"

Esta solo había negado con la cabeza y había contestado: "Oh, no es nada…" La señorita McGonnagall se alejó un poco de él y murmuró: "Pobre muchacha."

Ron ya había dejado de mirar la tele un poco antes y solo estaba preocupado de comerse una mandarina.

Cuando Harry creció un poco, aquel mismo informe local, ofrecido una media de una vez cada dos años, le resultaba en cada ocasión más insidioso. Del total de estudiantes de tercer año de instituto, cincuenta clases de las distintas provincias y ciudades de la nación se destinaban a una sentencia de muerte garantizada. Eso significaba que, si cada clase tenía cuarenta estudiantes, dos mil estudiantes morían anualmente sin remedio.

No, más precisamente significaba que 1.950 estudiantes eran asesinados todos los años.

Peor todavía: no era simplemente una ejecución en masa… Los estudiantes tenían que matarse unos a otros, compitiendo por el título de superviviente. Era la versión más aterradora del juego de las sillas musicales que se pudiera imaginar.

Pero era imposible oponerse al Programa. Era imposible protestar contra nada que pudiera hacer la República.

Así que decidió olvidarse de ello.

Así era como lo llevaban la mayoría de los alumnos de los institutos, ¿no?

¿Cuántos institutos había en la República? Puede que el índice de natalidad estuviera disminuyendo, pero las posibilidades de que te tocara participar en el Programa eran como de una entre ochocientas.

En Londres eso significaba que solo escogerían una clase cada año. Dicho a lo bruto, era como si te murieras en un accidente de tráfico. Dado que nunca había tenido suerte en ningún sorteo, suponía que jamás lo escogerían. Ni siquiera en las rifas del pueblo había ganado más que un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

A él nunca le tocaba nada.

Pero luego, algunas veces, cuando oía a alguien en clase, especialmente a alguna chica envuelta en lágrimas, diciendo algo como "A mi primo le tocó ir al Programa y…", un oscuro terror lo paralizaba de nuevo. También se enfurecía. "Es decir… ¿quién tenía derecho a aterrorizar a esa pobre chica?"

Pero en el transcurso de unos pocos días aquella misma chica que había estado tan triste comenzaba a sonreír. Y el temor y furia se desvanecían gradualmente hasta desaparecer también. Pero de todos modos permanecía aquella vaga desconfianza e impotencia que sentía hacia el Gobierno.

Así eran las cosas.

Y cuando empezó aquel año su séptimo curso en el instituto, junto con otros compañeros de clase, dio por sentado que estaba a salvo. En realidad no tenían otra opción más que darlo por sentado.

Hasta ese momento.

**2.**

La mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban de pie regresaron tímidamente a sus asientos.

El soldado sin carisma alguno arrastró la bolsa con los restos de Dumbledore hasta un rincón del aula, y luego regresó con los otros dos. Lestrange volvió a su lugar tras el atril.

De nuevo, la clase se quedó en silencio, pero esto se rompió pronto cuando alguien empezó a hacer unos ruidos raros en la parte de atrás y luego, tras unas nauseabundas arcadas, se oyó el húmedo chapoteo de un vómito salpicando todo el suelo.

Podía olerlo claramente.

-Atentos todos. Como podéis ver, el señor Dumbledore se opuso vehementemente al reclutamiento de su clase para el Programa -dijo el ''maestro'', rascándose la cabeza- Bueno, fue todo un poco repentino, lo lamentamos mucho pero…

La clase se hundió en el silencio.

Ahora ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Era real.

No había ningún error, no era ninguna broma.

Iban a obligarlos a luchar y a matarse unos a otros.

Harry intentó desesperadamente pensar con claridad.

Aquella situación era tan irreal que aún estaba un poco aturdido. Su mente estaba atrapada en la visión del espantoso cadáver de Dumbledore, el protagonista de aquel espectáculo de terror.

Tenían que escapar. Pero… ¿cómo? Bueno, vale… lo primero era hablar con Ron… con Draco y Neville… pero ¿cómo funcionaría el Programa en realidad?

Los detalles nunca se habían hecho públicos. A los estudiantes se les entregaban armas para que se mataran entre ellos.

Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Pero ¿podían hablar unos con otros?

¿Cómo controlaba el Gobierno el juego?

-Yo… yo…

Alguien interrumpió las reflexiones de Harry. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Ron se había medio levantado y miraba a Lestrange; su amigo parecía inseguro de si debía continuar. Parecía como si no pudiera controlar lo que decía. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó.

"¡No los provoques, Ron!"

-¿Sí? -preguntó Lestrange- ¿Qué pasa? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Lestrange ofreció una sonrisa amistosa, y Ron continuó:

-Yo… yo no tengo padres. Así que… ¿a quién se lo han dicho?

-Ajajá -asintió el hombre- Recuerdo que algunos de vosotros proveníais de instituciones de beneficencia. ¿Entonces eres tú Harry James Potter? Veamos… de acuerdo con el informe escolar, eres el único que tiene unas ideas un tanto peligrosas. Así…

-Potter soy yo –dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo, y elevando la voz.

Lestrange lo miró y luego volvió la vista hacia Ron. Todavía estupefacto y confuso, Ron se giró para mirar a Harry.

-Ah, es verdad, lo siento. Había más de uno. Así que tú debes de ser Ronald Billius Weasley. Bueno, me puse en contacto con la superintendente de la institución de donde proceden ustedes dos. Sí… era muy guapa -dijo Lestrange y sonrió.

Pero aunque su sonrisa parecía afable, había algo perturbador en ella.

El rostro de Harry se tensó.

-¿Qué demonios le ha hecho a la señorita McGonnagall?

-Bueno, al igual que el señor Dumbledore, no se mostró muy cooperativa. Ninguno de los dos aceptó vuestro reclutamiento, así que con el fin de silenciarla, bueno, tuve que… -dijo Lestrange tranquilamente- violarla. Oh, no os preocupéis. No creo que muriera.

Harry se puso rojo de ira y se levantó de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ron se levantó airado:

-¡Te mataré!

Su rostro había cambiado. Siempre había sido muy cariñoso con todo el mundo. Era muy difícil que se enfadara por algo. Sin embargo, ahora en su expresión había algo que solo reservaba para las rarísimas veces en las que estaba verdaderamente furioso. Nadie más en la clase había podido verlo jamás en ese estado, pero lo había visto en dos ocasiones.

La primera vez cuando estaban en cuarto y un coche atropelló al perrito de la Casa de Caridad, Errol, justo enfrente de la cancela. Frenético y furioso, Ron salió corriendo detrás del coche que huía.

La segunda vez ocurrió solo un año atrás, cuando un hombre había estado utilizando las deudas de la escuela para insinuarse a la señorita McGonnagall. Después de que la superintendente lograra devolver el dinero, y pudiera librarse de este modo de sus insinuaciones, el hombre le había echado en cara su desvergüenza delante de ellos, como si quisiera que toda la Casa de Caridad lo oyera. Si Harry no hubiera detenido a Ron, aquel hombre habría perdido sus dientes, aunque él hubiera resultado gravemente herido también.

Ron era extraordinariamente amable, aunque a veces se enojaba de ''broma'', e incluso cuando lo insultaban o se metían con él, lo normal era que se riera. Pero cuando se le hacía daño a alguien a quien realmente quería, su respuesta era violentísima. Aquello era una faceta que Harry admiraba de él.

-¡Te mataré, maldito cabrón! ¡Te mataré y te tiraré a un estercolero!

-Humm… ¿Me estás hablando en serio, Joven Weasley? Sabes que uno debe ser responsable de sus palabras.

-¡Que te den! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡No lo olvides!

-¡Déjalo ya! ¡Déjalo! -exclamó Harry, pero su amigo no le prestaba atención.

Lestrange habló con una extraña voz, muy amable, como si pretendiera calmar al Weasley.

-Mira, Ronald, lo que estás proclamando en este momento es tu oposición al Gobierno.

-¡Te voy a matar! -Ron no se callaba- ¡Te voy a matar te voy a matar te voy a matar!

Harry ya no pudo contenerse más, y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se callara, Lestrange hizo un gesto de fingida desolación y dio una orden con la mano a los tres soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales de Defensa que estaban junto al atril.

Se movieron como un grupo coral, como los Four Freshmen. Los hombres con traje de combate, Scrimgeour, Schacklebolt y Carrow, levantaron la mano derecha con una pose espectacular y dramática. Pero sus manos sostenían pistolas. Ahora el coro podría haber cantado algo como _Vamos, nena, por favor, nena, pasa esta noche conmigo…_

Harry vio los ojos de Ron se abrían bastante al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Las tres pistolas automáticas dispararon a la vez. Justo cuando intentaba salir al pasillo entre los pupitres, el cuerpo de Ron se sacudió como si estuviera bailando el boogaloo.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Zacharias Smith, que estaba sentado justo detrás de Ron, junto con el resto de la clase, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agachar la cabeza.

El ruido de los disparos aún vibraba en el aire cuando el pelirrojo dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia la derecha y se derrumbó entre su pupitre y el de Abbot, quien gritó.

Los tres soldados se mantuvieron con los brazos extendidos. Una leve humareda salía de los cañones, que simultáneamente levantaron hacia el techo.

Harry vio entonces la cara familiar de su amigo vuelta hacia él entre las patas del pupitre. Sus ojos azules seguían abiertos, clavados en un lugar indefinido del suelo. Un brillante charco de sangre comenzó a formarse. El brazo derecho comenzó a contraerse, desde el hombro a los dedos.

"¡Ron!"

Harry se levantó con la intención de correr hacia él, pero Smith, que estaba sentada más cerca, fue más rápida.

-¡Ron! -gritó, y se agachó junto al cadáver.

Entonces, el soldado de aspecto de león, apuntó su pistola hacia el rubio y apretó el gatillo. Este se derrumbó hacia delante como si le hubieran barrido las piernas y se desplomó encima de Ron, que continuaba temblando sin control.

Scrimegour inmediatamente apuntó a Harry con la pistola. El cerebro de Harry iba a mil, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado. Solo se movían sus ojos. Vio la sangre borboteando de la pantorrilla del doncel.

Lestrange le dijo a Zacharias:

-Nunca debes abandonar tu pupitre sin mi permiso. -Luego se volvió hacia Harry,- Y lo mismo sirve también para ti, Potter. Y ahora siéntate.

Harry hizo todo lo posible por apartar su mirada de la pierna ensangrentada de Zacharias y no ver a Ron debajo de ella. Miró directamente a Lestra ge a los ojos. Los músculos de su cuello se habían tensado por la conmoción de la escena.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -preguntó.

Scrimgeour todavía le apuntaba con la pistola a la frente, pero él siguió quieto.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Tenemos que conseguir ayuda para ellos dos…

Lestrange hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Luego repitió:

-Olvídalo y siéntate. Tú también, Zacharias.

Smith, mortalmente pálido, levantó despacio la vista hacia el Lestrange. Parecía más abrumado por la furia que por el dolor que debía de estar sufriendo.

-Por favor, consiga ayuda… -pronunciaba cada palabra con toda la intención- Para Ron.

El brazo derecho de Ron continuaba contrayéndose. Pero cuando todos lo observaban, la contracción se detuvo. Su herida sería fatal a menos que recibiera ayuda médica inmediata.

Lestrange suspiró profundamente y luego se dirigió a Scrimgeour:

-Bueno, auror Scrimgeour, ¿querrá usted ocuparse de esto, por favor?

Antes de que nadie pudiera imaginarse a qué se refería, el auror apuntó con su arma hacia abajo y apretó el gatillo.

¡BANG!

La cabeza de Ron Weasley rebotó contra el suelo, y luego algo procedente del interior de su cabeza salpicó la cara de Zacharias.

Mudo de asombro, Smith permanecía boquiabierta. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una sustancia rojiza y oscura.

Harry se dio cuenta de que él también tenía la boca abierta.

Aunque parte de su cabeza había saltado por los aires, los ojos de Ron aún permanecían clavados en la misma zona del suelo. Pero ya no estaba temblando ni tenía contracciones. Estaba inmóvil.

-¿Ves? -dijo Lestrange- Ya está muerto. Así que, por favor, regresa a tu sitio.

-Oh… -Smith miró la cabeza destrozada de Ron- Dios mío…

Harry también estaba aturdido. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el rostro de su amigo, apoyado en el suelo, entre las patas del pupitre. Su mente estaba completamente paralizada, como si sus propios sesos hubieran volado en pedazos.

Recuerdos dispersos de Ron surgían como fogonazos en su mente confusa. Las pequeñas aventuras que habían corrido, acampando o caminando río abajo, un día lluvioso que pasaron entretenidos con un antiguo juego de mesa, imitando a Jake y a Elwood, los protagonistas de la película americana The Blues Brothers, que también eran huérfanos en un orfanato católico…

_-Eh, Harry, creo que estoy un poco enamorado…_

Yluego_…_

-¿Estáis sordos o qué? -exclamó Lestrange.

Sí, Harry Potter estaba sordo a sus palabras. Solo era capaz de mirar a Ron. Y a Smith le ocurría lo mismo. Si no se hubieran movido, habrían seguido los pasos de Ron Weasley. Justo al lado de Lestrange, Scrimgeour apuntó a Zacharias con su pistola, mientras los otros dos apuntaban a Harry.

Pero fue una voz tranquila -y, de hecho, casi desenfadada- lo que devolvió a Harry Potter el control de sus emociones, al menos para poder volverse y mirar aturdido a la persona que hablaba.

-S… s… ssseñor Lestrange…

Al otro lado del asiento vacío de Ron, Draco Malfoy tenía la mano levantada. Lestrange también volvió la mirada lentamente hacia él.

-¿Eh? Veamos. Usted debe de ser… Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué pasa?

Draco bajó la mano y comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que Zacharias está herido. Me preguntaba si podría ayudarla a regresar a su asiento.

A pesar de la extrema peligrosidad de la situación, Draco hablaba con su voz habitual de El Tercer Hombre.

Lestrange levantó las cejas ligeramente, pero al final asintió.

-De acuerdo, adelante. Lo único que quiero es que las cosas funcionen.

El rubio platino asintió, se levantó y avanzó hacia el doncel. A medida que se aproximaba a él, sacó un pañuelo pulcramente doblado de su bolsillo y se inclinó entre el cadáver de Ron y Zacharias.

Primero enjugó el rostro del doncel, que estaba cubierto de sangre del pelirrojo. Smith apenas se movía. Y luego le dijo:

-Levanta, -Y le puso la mano por debajo del brazo derecho para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Entonces, dándole la espalda a Lestrange, Draco miró a Harry, que permanecía medio levantado.

Bajo sus finas y bien definidas cejas, sus ojos habían perdido aquella mirada burlona y divertida que tenía habitualmente. Ahora estaba mortalmente serio. Levantó la ceja derecha e hizo un ligero movimiento con la barbilla, al tiempo que negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Su mano izquierda apretó algo invisible hacia abajo, como si estuviera empujando algo.

Aunque todavía estaba aturdido, comprendió que le estaba diciendo que se tranquilizara y se sentara. Volvió a mirar a Draco… y lentamente se sentó en su sitio.

Malfoy le hizo un gesto de complicidad. Después de ayudar a Zacharias, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su asiento.

Zacharias se sentó. La pantorrilla izquierda le colgaba de la silla, todavía borboteando sangre. El calcetín blanco y el zapato estaban empapados en sangre, como si llevara puesta una bota de Papá Noel en la pierna derecha.

El rubio doncel también estaba recuperando un poco el dominio de sí mismo. Parecía como si le estuviera haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento a Malfoy.

Smith miró una vez más el cuerpo de Ron, yacido en el suelo, a su derecha. Lo miró sin decir una palabra, pero sus ojos parecían llenos de lágrimas. Harry también volvió a clavar la vista en el cadáver, aunque algunos pupitres le impedían la visión completa de su amigo.

Sí, era un cadáver.

No cabía la menor duda.

Era difícil asumirlo, pero Ron se había convertido en un cadáver, el de una persona con la que había compartido diez años de su vida.

Mientras observaba los ojos sin vida de Ron, la furia se había vuelto más aguda y nítida, como un pulso palpitante. La rabia recorría su cuerpo entero con tanta fuerza y poder que estaba casi a punto de temblar. Sus sentimientos, que habían enmudecido por la conmoción inicial, estaban comenzando a aflorar.

Se volvió y le enseñó los dientes a Lestrange.

El hombre mayor parecía divertirse con él. Nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho: iba a matar a aquel cabrón.

Harry había estado a punto de estallar igual que Ron. Pero entonces… Malfoy había intervenido en el momento crucial, diciéndole que se tranquilizara, solo unos instantes antes.

Desde luego, si se rebelaba ahora, acabaría igual que su difunto mejor amigo. Y además había otra cosa: el doncel a la que adoraba su amigo estaba gravemente herido. Si lo mataban ahora, ¿qué sería de Zacharias Smith?

Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar la mirada de Lestrange. Bajó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el pupitre. Se sentía muy desgraciado, como si su corazón estuviera siendo aplastado por una furia y una tristeza que no podía liberar.

Lestrange se reía en silencio.

Harry apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas bajo el pupitre para tranquilizarse y conseguir calmar su cuerpo, que aún temblaba. Los apretó cada vez más y más fuerte. Sin embargo, no era fácil mantener las emociones bajo control, con el cuerpo muerto de Ron desangrándose justo delante de él.

Todo aquello era incomprensible. ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Cómo podía uno perder así a una persona… a una persona tan querida?

"Ron siempre estuvo conmigo. ¿Qué más da lo tontos que fueran nuestros recuerdos juntos? ¿Dónde quedará aquel tiempo en que jugábamos junto al río y yo lo salvé e impedí que se ahogara? ¿O cuando nos pasábamos los días felices recogiendo miles de grillos y metiéndolos en una pequeña caja… y se nos morían todos? Nos sentíamos fatal por aquello. O cuando nos peleábamos por conseguir el cariño de Errol. O cuando hicimos una trastada en el colegio y acabamos escondidos en un trastero. Casi nos pillaron, pero al final nos las arreglamos para escapar… Nos echamos unas buenas risas. Él y yo siempre estuvimos juntos. Así era. Ni más ni menos. Estábamos juntos. Entonces… ¿cómo puede… cómo puede haber muerto así?"

Malfoy levantó la mano otra vez.

-Tengo otra pregunta, señor.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿De qué se trata?

-Zacharias está herido. Entiendo que vamos a participar todos en el Programa, pero es un poco injusto que tenga que luchar herido.

Lestrange parecía satisfecho.

-Bueno, sí, tal vez… Entonces, ¿qué?

-Lo que digo es que debería curarse y, por tanto, el Programa debería posponerse hasta que estuviera curado. ¿No?

Harry apenas había conseguido dominar su furia, así que estaba asombrado ante la impávida conducta de Draco Malfoy.

Era un poco raro que se asombrara de eso ahora.

Sí: Draco actuaba con cabeza. Si se admitía su petición, eso podía proporcionarles algún tiempo de más para pensar alguna solución. Entonces tendrían alguna posibilidad de escapar.

El rostro de Lestrange se retorció en una carcajada.

-Una sugerencia muy interesante, joven Malfoy -dijo- Tengo una solución alternativa. ¿Por qué no matamos a Zacharias Smith ya y así podemos empezar el juego con todos en igualdad de condiciones?

El propia Zacharias y el resto de la clase se quedaron helados otra vez. Harry pudo ver cómo la espalda de Draco se tensaba bajo su uniforme escolar, mientras respondía apresuradamente:

-Lo retiro, lo retiro. Vamos, solo estaba bromeando…

Lestrange estalló otra vez en carcajadas ante el tono humorístico del rubio. Sctimegour, cuya mano derecha había estado apoyada en la cartuchera, rápidamente volvió a colocarla en la correa del rifle que colgaba de su hombro. El profesor dio un par de palmadas.

-Muy bien entonces, atended. Lo primero, todos y cada uno de vosotros sois diferentes por razón de inteligencia, destrezas físicas, etcétera, etcétera. Todo el mundo nace distinto. Así que no atenderemos a Smith… ¡en absoluto! Pues… ¡No cuchicheéis! -gritó de repente, dando un alarido. Y lanzó una cosa blanca a Dean Thomas, que estaba cuchicheando algo a Granger.

Harry se preguntó en aquel momento si sería una tiza, pero, naturalmente, eso era absurdo en aquellas circunstancias.

El objeto dio un golpetazo e hizo un ruido como el de un clavo recibiendo el último martillazo en un ataúd.

Un cuchillo delgado se clavó en mitad de la amplia y delicada frente de Dean Thomas.

Granger se quedó atónita ante aquella visión, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Era un extraño espectáculo, ver al propio Thomas levantando la mirada, luchando por localizar el cuchillo clavado en su frente. Arqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás al intentarlo.

Entonces se derrumbó hacia un lado. Cuando cayó, su sien izquierda golpeó la esquina del pupitre de Hermione y lo hizo temblar un poco.

Entonces no cupo la menor duda.

¿Quién podía sobrevivir con un cuchillo clavado en mitad de la frente?

Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo ni una palabra. Hermione inspiró profundamente y miró absorta a Dean, en el suelo. Smith también la estaba mirando. Draco mantuvo los labios apretados mientras observaba al doncel, su cuerpo desvencijado entre los pupitres, igual que Weasley.

Con la garganta seca, Harry contuvo la respiración.

"¡Lo ha hecho por puro capricho! ¡Ha sido un puro capricho! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nuestras vidas están totalmente a merced de este hijo de puta!"

-Ups… le di. Cuánto lo siento. El instructor matando a un participante, eso va contra las reglas, ¿no? -Lestrange cerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza.

Pero su gesto había vuelto a ser serio y añadió:

-Necesito que me prestéis una atención absoluta. Las acciones impulsivas están estrictamente prohibidas. Cuchichear no está permitido. Es un engorro para mí, pero si alguno de vosotros se atreve a hacerlo, que sepa que tengo muchos cuchillos.

Harry hizo rechinar sus dientes. Se dijo que tenía que ser paciente y se lo repitió una y otra vez, aunque estuviera viendo a dos de sus compañeros muertos en el suelo. Entonces, su mirada volvió a buscar el rostro de Ron. Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar.

**3.**

-Permitidme explicaros las reglas.

El profesor regresó a su voz amigable.

El aula comenzaba a apestar por la sangre fresca de Ron Weasley, y por el olor enteramente diferente de la sangre seca de su tutor, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry no podía ver el rostro de Thomas desde su asiento, pero le daba la impresión de que de su frente había salido muy poquita sangre.

-Creo que todos vosotros sabéis cómo funciona esto. Las reglas son muy sencillas. Tenéis que mataros unos a otros. No hay penalizaciones de ningún tipo. Y… -Lestrange se detuvo para esbozar una amplia sonrisa-, el último que quede vivo podrá irse a su casa. Incluso se le entregará una tarjetita autografiada por el Ministro. ¿No es maravilloso?

Mentalmente, Harry escupió a un lado.

-Ya sé que tal vez penséis que este es un juego horrible. Pero en la vida siempre pasan cosas inesperadas. Debéis mantener en todo momento el autocontrol con el fin de responder adecuadamente a los imprevistos. Considerad esto, pues, como un ejercicio. Hombres, donceles y mujeres serán tratados con igualdad. No habrá cortesía para ninguna de las dos partes. Sin embargo, tengo buenas noticias para las chicas y los donceles. De acuerdo con las estadísticas del Programa, el 49 por ciento de los anteriores ganadores y supervivientes han sido chicas y donceles. El lema aquí es _Yo soy exactamente igual que los otros, y los otros son exactamente iguales que yo._ No hay nada que temer.

Lestrange hizo una señal.

El trío de soldados camuflados salió al pasillo y comenzó a meter a rastras unas grandes mochilas negras de nailon.

Las mochilas formaron un montón justo al lado de la bolsa con el cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore.

Algunas de ellas estaban desequilibradas, como si en su interior hubiera palos que estuvieran luchando por salir.

-Vais a salir de aquí uno a uno. Cada uno de vosotros cogerá antes de salir una de esas mochilas, que contiene comida, agua y un arma. Veamos, como he dicho todos vosotros sois distintos en cuanto a destrezas y habilidades. Así que esas armas añadirán otro elemento aleatorio al juego. Bueno, eso suena un poco complicado. En otras palabras, eso convertirá el juego en absolutamente impredecible. Cada uno de vosotros tendrá un arma que escogeréis aleatoriamente. A medida que vayáis saliendo ordenadamente, cogeréis la mochila que esté en lo alto del montón. Cada mochila también contiene un mapa de la isla, una brújula y un reloj. ¿Alguno de vosotros no tiene reloj? ¿Todos? Ah, olvidé mencionar una cosa… estamos en una isla con un perímetro aproximado de seis kilómetros. Nunca se ha utilizado para el Programa. Tuvimos que hacer que los residentes evacuaran la isla, así que ya no hay nadie. Así pues…

Luego se dio la vuelta hacia la pizarra y cogió un trozo de tiza. Trazó una especie de figura de almendra junto al lugar en el que había escrito su nombre.

En la parte superior derecha dibujó una flecha señalando hacia arriba y la letra N. Luego dibujó una X en el interior de la almendra, en el centro, un poco hacia la derecha. Con la tiza aún presionando contra la pizarra, se volvió hacia los estudiantes.

-Pues muy bien, estamos en la escuela de la isla. Este es el mapa de la isla, y esta cruz indica dónde está la escuela. ¿Entendido? -dio unos golpecitos sobre el símbolo con la tiza- Yo me quedaré aquí. Estaré supervisando vuestro trabajo.

Luego dibujó cuatro barquitos, trazando como una especie de pequeños husos, en el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste del esquema.

-Esto son barcos. Están ahí para matar a cualquiera que intente escapar por mar. Luego trazó unas líneas paralelas, verticales y horizontales, sobre la isla. La forma de almendra de la isla ahora parecía un filete en una parrilla.

Comenzando desde la parte superior izquierda, escribió marcadores en cada celda: A-1, A-2 y así sucesivamente, en orden. La siguiente fila era B-1, B-2, etcétera.

-Esto es un diagrama simplificado. El mapa que hay dentro de vuestras mochilas se parece un poco a esto. -Lestrange dejó la tiza y dio unas palmadas para sacudirse el polvo- Una vez que abandonéis las instalaciones, sois libres de ir donde os apetezca. En todo caso, los avisos se realizarán por toda la isla a las doce y a las seis, por la mañana y por la noche. Habrá cuatro avisos diarios. Haré referencia a la cuadrícula de ese mapa cuando anuncie qué zonas quedarán cerradas y prohibidas después de un tiempo. Debéis estudiar vuestros mapas con detenimiento y comprobar las brújulas sobre el mismo. Si os encontráis en una zona prohibida, debéis abandonar el área tan pronto como sea posible. Porque…

Lestrange puso las manos sobre el atril y miró a todos los alumnos.

-Porque, de lo contrario, vuestros collares…

Hasta que no hizo esa observación, algunos estudiantes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que tenían collares. Algunos se tocaron el cuello y parecieron conmocionados.

-Ese aparato es el resultado de la ultimísima tecnología desarrollada por nuestra República. Es cien por cien resistente al agua, anti choques, y… uh, uh, no, no… no puede quitarse. No se quita. Si intentáis arrancároslos… - suspiró levemente-, explotarán.

Varios estudiantes que habían estado toqueteando sus collares apartaron las manos de inmediato.

Lestrange sonrió.

-El collar monitoriza vuestro pulso con el fin de verificar signos de vida y transmite esa información al ordenador central en esta escuela. También señala vuestra posición exacta en la isla para que nosotros la conozcamos. Ahora, volvamos al mapa.

Dobló el brazo derecho hacia atrás y señaló el mapa de la pizarra.

-Este mismo ordenador también seleccionará aleatoriamente las zonas prohibidas. Y si hay estudiantes que se quedan en una zona prohibida después del tiempo asignado (aparte, naturalmente, de los estudiantes muertos), la computadora detectará automáticamente a los que estén vivos e inmediatamente enviará una señal a vuestro collar. Y entonces…

Harry sabía lo que iba a decir.

-El collar explotará.

Claro.

Lestrange se detuvo durante unos instantes para observar a los alumnos. Luego continuó:

-¿Por qué hacemos eso? Porque si todos se quedaran acurrucados en un sitio sin moverse, el juego no funcionaría. Así que os obligaremos a moveros. Al mismo tiempo, el territorio por el que os podréis desplazar irá reduciéndose paulatinamente. ¿Lo pilláis?

Lestrange lo llamaba _juego_.

No era de extrañar.

Era una jodida monstruosidad.

Nadie dijo una palabra, pero todo el mundo pareció comprender las reglas.

-Muy bien, de modo que eso significa que si os ocultáis en una casa permanentemente, no tendréis buenas noticias. Incluso aunque os escondáis en algún agujero que excavéis en la tierra, la transmisión os alcanzará. Ah, y, por cierto, podéis esconderos en cualquier edificio, pero no podréis utilizar el teléfono. No podréis poneros en contacto con vuestros padres. Tenéis que luchar por vuestros propios medios. Pero, bueno, al fin y al cabo ese es el juego de la vida. Ya os he dicho que el juego comienza sin zonas prohibidas, pero hay una excepción: esta escuela. Veinte minutos después de vuestra partida, esta escuela se considerará zona prohibida. Así que, por favor, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es largaros de aquí. Veamos, tenéis que permanecer siempre como a doscientos metros. ¿Entendido? Luego, en mis comunicados, también os leeré los nombres de los que hayan muerto en las últimas seis horas. Cada comunicado se emitirá regularmente en intervalos de seis horas, pero también comunicaré el nombre del superviviente por este medio. Ah… una cosa más. Hay un límite de tiempo. Atentos. Un límite de tiempo. Va a morir un montón de gente en el Programa, pero si no muere nadie en un plazo de veinticuatro horas, entonces vuestro tiempo habrá expirado, y ya da igual los estudiantes que queden… El ordenador detonará los collares de todos los que queden. No habrá ganador.

Por supuesto.

El hombre dejó de hablar.

Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio. La sala seguía apestando al enorme charco de sangre de Ron.

Todo el mundo permaneció en un estado de estupor colectivo. Estaban aterrorizados, pero aquella situación, ante la inminencia de ser arrojados a un juego mortal, estaba fuera de toda lógica y comprensión.

Como para despertar a los muchachos de su estado mental de estupor generalizado, Lestrange dio unas palmadas.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos visto todos esos detalles engorrosos. Ahora tengo algo más importante que deciros. Un aviso importante. Algunos de vosotros podríais estar pensando que matar a vuestros compañeros de clase es imposible. Pero no olvidéis que hay otros deseando hacerlo.

Harry quiso gritar_ ¡Y cómo te gusta decirlo!_ Pero ante el incidente de Thomas, ejecutado por susurrar solo unos instantes antes, Harry se mordió la lengua.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, pero había algo que había cambiado de repente, y Harry lo sabía.

Todos estaban mirando alrededor, a los rostros pálidos de los demás. Cuando las miradas de algunos se cruzaban, sus ojos se volvían nerviosamente hacia Lestrange.

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero sus expresiones eran exactamente las mismas: estaban tensos y recelosos, preguntándose quién estaría ya dispuesto a participar en aquel juego. Solo unos cuantos, como Draco Malfoy, permanecían tranquilos.

"¡Estáis cayendo en su trampa! Pensadlo bien: somos un grupo. ¡No tiene ningún sentido matarnos unos a otros!"

-Muy bien entonces; ahora necesito asegurarme de que habéis comprendido lo que os he dicho. Encontraréis papel y lápices en vuestros pupitres.

Todos cogieron el papel y los lapiceros. Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que escribáis una cosa. Para memorizar algo, lo mejor es tomar nota. Escribid esto: **Nos mataremos los unos a los otros**. Apuntadlo tres veces.

Harry oyó los lápices garabateando las letras sobre el papel. Smith también sostenía el suyo, y parecía dudar.

Mientras escribía aquel lema enloquecido, Harry miró hacia el cuerpo de Ron. Recordó la cálida sonrisa de su amigo.

Lestrange añadió:

-Muy bien, y ahora: **Si no mato, me matarán**. Escribid eso tres veces también.

Harry escribió aquello.

**Si no mato, me matarán**

_-Eh, Harry, estoy un poco enamorado…_

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es?_

_-Es un doncel_

_-¿De nuestra clase?_

_-Ajá._

_-¿Cuál? Hay cuatro. ¿Zabini? ¿Thomas? ¿Nott?_

_-¡Eh, tú…! Al contrario que a ti, a mí no me van…_

_-Son bastante apuestos. Quizá Zabini sea bastante duro y que solo Neville se le acerca, pero tiene su gracia…_

_-Bien, deja las majaderías, Potter._

**Si no mato, me matarán**

_-Ya, ¿no me digas que…? ¿Smith…?_

_-Este… Sí. _

**Si…**

_-Bueno, es majo._

_-¿A que sí? ¿Verdad que sí?_

_-Que sí, que sí…_

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo que las lágrimas le picaban. Luego siguió escribiendo.

**Yo Protegeré a la persona que le gustaba a Ron.**


End file.
